


Chin and Prejudice

by Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex



Category: Doctor Who, SKAM (TV)
Genre: Chins, Elbow staring, Gravity isn't real, Legalize Pot, Other, Starring Elbows, dean is a bottom, fight us, gasping, seriously too many chins, someone stop us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex/pseuds/Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex
Summary: No but like really, Dean is a bottom





	Chin and Prejudice

Jack had muscular arms. The fresques of protruding little outside of a bowl thingies sent shivers down his chin.   
He in fact, had a chin. The dalek pointed his glitsening sink-sucker towards the wet otter in a coat he had made of Jack untouched. Because he was jealous that daleks didn't have chins. He wanted to swallow Jack's chin hole. Lungs are overrated. Yeah fuck lungs. He might also do that actually.

Jack was intrigued by the chinless creature. He took his socks off. Wet feet need airing.

Vilde gasped. She was there.

Like a girl stepping inside a room, Vilde stepped inside the room. She gasped.

The dalek whinnied. His gushy self drew Drew to the drive through. But fuck you Drew no one likes you here.

Jack lowered his stock face. He was ashamed of his chin; for it kept him from the dalek's heart for too long. We wanted to be unchined. 

Outside of bowl thingies blushed.

But the dalek thought the nameless man who's name was Jack was beautiful like a petal in a ravioli.

Vilde gasped.

Jack put fingers to his chin. If he could hide the crispy appendice maybe the dalek would see his heart. Well not literally because.. ya know.

They stared at each other's elbows longingly, unable to look away. Meanwhile Vilde gasped as the dalek sat as Vilde gasped.

Jack felt the sudden urge to twerk. He deserved some respect.

Vilde gasped.

Their elbows fluttered, the air was heavy. This planet did have a lot of pressure. 

Vilde gasped.

Jack thought about gravity for a second. Then stopped. He was quite the intellectual. Jack stood up to face the dalek's photogenic sink-sucker.

The dalek thought the theory of gravity was bullshit. He rose and floated in a squares. Gravity was just a theory, he believed in squares.

Vilde gasped. 

The three of them were now best friends forever, or until one left the room. 

Vilde gasped.

Why doesn't trust anyone the ever-cake?

Jack forever made squares with the dalek, chin or no chin. He didn't have any chin left without the dalek anyway.

Vilde gasped.  
She got the fuck outta there.  
Vilde gasped.


End file.
